<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll be your eyes (just give me your heart) by Wordpainter15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501250">I'll be your eyes (just give me your heart)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordpainter15/pseuds/Wordpainter15'>Wordpainter15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owlbeast's AU Nest [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, Selkies, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordpainter15/pseuds/Wordpainter15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emira meets a mysterious girl when she gets injured on a hunt. She's a sweet thing, and the noble wants to repay her kind act. During her attempts to track the girl down again, Emira finds that she can't ignore the voice in her head saying that her savior might need saving of her own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emira Blight/Viney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owlbeast's AU Nest [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stranger, Wander Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's the not-selkie AU. Okay, I have no outline besides a rough idea in my head so idk how long this will be. I'm also stuck in a writing block so everything is still on pause until I can knock something palatable into my docs. So basically... no update schedule. This will be multichapter and is my pet project that I will update as I write it...<br/>Comment to fill me with happiness as I trudge through my schoolwork (TvT)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is heavily inspired by Song of the Sea and Wolfwalkers (trailer, it's not released in the US nor will I be able to see it when it releases because the closest theater with it is 60 miles away). Also inspired by Old Fur, New Teeth by Hanniebones on YouTube. Just, Irish mythology, but seriously... Song of the Sea. I'm realizing where Dana got her inspiration for the Owl beast from.<br/>I'll tell the influences of everything once they come up in the story to avoid SPOILERS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If this is how Emira Blight died, she will never hear the end of it when Edric finally joins her. Her spirit will forever be haunted by her twin for dying in a forest because she went chasing after her barely trained hunting dogs on her new horse. She lost the barking of her dogs ages ago and her horse long enough ago that she doubts that she can find it. The rough bark of a tree digs through the thin fabric of her shirt. Her coat left behind on whatever branch caught it. The noblewoman uses the tree to stay off her lame ankle. Pain pulsates in time with the rushing blood in her ears. She keeps her hands on her bow, arrow nocked and ready because whatever her hounds went chasing after could probably maul her innards. If Emira is going to die she’d rather it not be by disembowelment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her fingers are stiff as a gust of wind rattles the leaves. They curl around the wood of her bow, arms tense as she aims at the rustling underbrush. Metal quivers on the end of the bow. A flash of color! Emira’s arrow digs uselessly into the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blood splashes into her face as the griffin tears into the squirrel. It blinks at her as it lifts its head, yellow eyes glowing in the low light. Unblinking eyes stare at her as the creature stalks closer. Its wings shuffle as Emira tries to shoo it away with her bow. She tries to reach behind her or an arrow, but the griffin bobs closer and makes the noblewoman flinch back against the tree. A whistle cuts through the air and the griffin turns away from Emira to listen. The Blight steels her will and takes off in the other direction. Her ankle flares a burning pain up her leg. She ignores the howling of her damaged nerves, huffing against the bark of a tree as the griffin calls into the woods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Blight stretches her head to watch as a girl slips out from the trees. The brunette pets the griffin, seemingly uncaring of the blood splattered across its beak as she drops into the creature’s fluff. Emira can make out a round face in the dark as the commoner pats the griffin’s cheek and takes the carcass nudged into her hand. The animal cooed at her, nudging at her arms and wrapping a wing around the young woman. Emira watches as the girl runs a hand over the griffin and grazes over a cut in the creature’s leg. Her arrow must’ve grazed it. The brunette frowns at the injury and pushes on the griffin’s haunches. Emira watches in slight awe as the animal easily follows orders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Griffins are wild creatures. She’s never seen a tame one- only seen their equine cousins. Hippogriffs are in every circus and military. Griffins are reserved for only the most affluent menageries. The only place Emira has even glimpsed one is in one of the royal families' personal zoo. Even from afar with bars breaking her view, she could see the weight shake the ground and feel the power behind each movement. It had cawed at Amity when she stepped close to the enclosure. A harsh thing that made Emira’s ears bleed. Bones had laid strewn about its habitat, the caretakers hesitant to ever go near it. Griffins are dangerous. They are feral. If they weren’t, they would’ve been sent to war ages ago. Yet here is one of these wild creatures, falling to its haunches by the weight of a light hand. Sitting patiently as the human prods at its wound and wraps it with a bandage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The commoner is… a healer?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hey!” the young heiress yells out and the girl jumps up at the sound. “Hey, wait!” Emira starts as the commoner grips the griffin’s wing and starts pushing the both of them out of view, throwing herself onto its back. “Wait!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira hisses when her lame ankle topples under her weight. Dirt smears across her face as she lets out a pained yelp. The ground bruises her ribs as she impacts with it and she rolls over onto her side and off her bad ankle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pained whimpers make the commoner stop. She pulls on the griffin beneath her and tugs on its feathers when it grumbles with discontent. Emira has pulled herself into a sitting position by the time the duo has inched back toward her. The noble wipes the streaks of dirt off her face as the brunette dismounts. Emira shrinks back at the unblinking green eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Never been near a noble before?” Em jokes nervously as the griffin matches the girl’s unnerving gaze. The green eyes blink and the commoner tilts her head to the side before the eyes squint in a sheepish smile that makes the uneasy twisting of Emira’s stomach settle. The noble’s lip presses into a soft grin as she stretches her bad leg out. “You got a name, stranger?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A huff is all she gets and the commoner palms at her throat with a sad expression. The griffin warbles and headbutts the girl’s side gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s alright. I’m very good at talking too much,” Emira jokes and smiles at the silent shaking of the girl’s shoulders that she assumes is her version of laughter. “So, do you speak with your hands or something? There’s a scribe that speaks in hands for the mute heir of a baron estate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another shrug, then a headshake of denial as the commoner joins her on the forest floor. She covers her eyes with her hands for a moment and drops them. Emira’s face scrunches in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s… dark?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, Em supposes she’s not wrong, but what that has to do with anything- Shoulders slump and a head shakes in disagreement. The girl covers her eyes again and waves in Emira’s direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still… don’t know what you’re trying to tell me,” Emira admits and grimaces at the dejected slumping of the brunette’s body. “My sincerest apologies… by the Titan I don’t know your name either!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another amused smile. The commoner straightens, reaches a hand out until she grips onto the loose material of the noble’s shirt, and tugs Emira closer. She clumsily grabs Emira’s hands and shoves them at the Blight’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Emira laughs out as she tries to avoid hitting herself in her own eye. “Stop that! I can’t see.” Realization floods her like morning light when she receives an enthusiastic patting on her wrists. “Oh… </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>! You’re blind! Wait, why is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>blind girl</span>
  </em>
  <span> in a forest at dusk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The commoner waves off the screeched words as she shuffles back. She whistles at her griffin and it perks at the sound. It burrows its large head into the brunette’s shoulder, trying to fit under her arm. The girl pats the creature’s cheek and motions at the griffin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… the </span>
  <em>
    <span>griffin</span>
  </em>
  <span> guides you?” Emira asks, tone laced with disbelief. It seems impossible, a griffin yielding to a girl, but how else could the commoner make her way through the forest? “Well, by the Titan then.” The girl smiles and Emira would be a sinner to lie and say it didn’t wash away the sludge of the night’s events away. Her tiredness ebbs away as she smiles at the stranger. “So… any chance you’ll help patch a helpless heiress up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira receives an enthusiastic nod and pulls the girl closer to guide her to her inflamed ankle. She winces at the pain that flares, but it’s mild and bearable since the commoner’s touch is so gentle. Brown eyebrows purse in thought before she whistles at her griffin and the creature huffs before lumbering away. Emira watches it slide out of sight into the dense trees and flinches at the sticky pulp that gets smeared across her skin. A creeping coldness sweeps through the pulsating ache and chills it. Fights back the sharpness until it slumbers into a dull ache. The noble watches as a strip of old fabric wraps the injured ankle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The griffin announces its return with the harsh beating of wings. Vibrations thump under Emira’s hands as it lands. Large wings flap as they settle back in place. Yellow eyes look Emira in the eye for a moment, staring in a way that makes the noble want to look away. Two pieces of bark drop into the girl’s hands and she binds them around Emira’s ankle to keep the injured leg straight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira takes the offered hand and cautiously gets to her feet. She favors her healthy ankle and lets the commoner wrap her arm over the brunette’s shoulder to help burden the weight. With a hesitant touch to the ground, Emira drops the lame ankle. She blinks in surprise at the absence of prickling pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems I’ve met a miracle worker,” Emira compliments as she rests more weight on her ankle. “It barely feels bruised.” Em is silent for a second before she starts talking again. “You wouldn’t, by any chance, know where the Blight lands are do you?” The noble breaths out a sigh of relief when she nods. “Oh thank the Titan. Anyway you can lead me back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The griffin warbles and Emira’s savior’s brows furrow hesitantly. She turns her head over her shoulder, face facing the sky. With pursed lips, she turns back to Emira and nods slowly. She smacks her griffin in the beak when it caws angrily in her face. When it tries to nip at her shirt she grips its beak in her hands and brings its head down to touch foreheads. That settles whatever dispute they’re having. The griffin huffs and pushes forward ahead of the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl smiles again in apology. It warps into a silent scream as her feet tangle over a tree root. Emira lunges, ignoring the pain in her ankle as she grips at the girl’s waist to pull her back up. Their combined weight slams together and throws them backward. Emira’s breath is forced from her lungs as she’s pinned to the ground. The girl scrambles off her, cheeks red as Emira grabs her arms to pull her to her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful, Beautiful. You’re the brains between the two of us.” Emira laughs at the blush that paints her cheeks. The skin of her fingers catch on a rough patch of skin and Emira looks down at the girl’s arms. Her head flinches back at the scars lacerating the forearms- skin puckered like it had been burned and purple bruises encircle the circumference of the flesh. “Beautiful, what happened to your arms?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl swiftly jerks her arms back and pulls at the sleeves of her shirt to pull the worn fabric over the marks. She swats away Emira’s hands when they reach out to grab her arms again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel, those don’t look good,” Emira insists as she’s pushed away and the girl crosses her arms close to her body. “You’re certain you’re okay?” The noble sighs at the insistent nodding. “I guess I’ll have to take your word for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira steals glances as the commoner leads her through the forest. When trying to pull her off the ground, she had locked her arms around the girl’s thinned frame. Not that commoners typically had much to them. Yet her arms were abused in ways not found from a peasant girl and Emira finds her eyes looking elsewhere. At the lack of calluses but the myriad of burn marks. At the fading purple blotches peeking out of the girl’s collar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira has… heard rumors. Of young things abused. Some sort of weakness exploited. The noble hopes not, the sweet thing deserves better and Emira’s going to find a way to get it to her. But… Emira is worried about how the girl survives. She’s finding it hard to believe the girl is a farmer of some sort. Emira has seen farmers, most with callused hands and tanned skin from hours in the sun with plow and horse. She’d think perhaps a hunter with how her companion seems to remember the forest, bar the occasional tree root, but the girl can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And bless this angel because Emira would probably be skewered on a tree if not for her, but she can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span>. How could she skin a pelt off any beast without cutting off her own hand?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, do you live around here?” Emira receives a nod and the noble hums to stall before continuing. “With your family? Any siblings? Mine are going to knock me over the head for running off with a new horse and hounds when dusk was only a few hours away. Ah, not actually,” Emira clarifies at the horrified look she receives. “So… family?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl gestures to the griffin still plowing through the woods ahead of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The griffin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A nod of confirmation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does the griffin have a name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira’s companion taps on her own arm as she thinks. The peasant’s ears pick up the running of water and she turns toward the sound. She reaches out to find Em’s hand and pulls her toward it. The coldness of a puddle laps against the girl’s bare feet. She splashes the water at her feet and tugs on Emira’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s called water?” Emira asks and grimaces when her ankles are splashed with muddy water. “Mud? Hey, I’m trying,” Em laughs out as she’s shoved and more mud hits her ankles. “I don’t see why jumping around in puddles-” The girl shakes Emira’s hand and the noble’s words trail off. “Puddles… Puddles?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The griffin perks at the word and looks back at the two girls. It tilts its head expectantly, yellow eyes fixed on Em’s face. When the human doesn’t say anything, the griffin puffs out its chest and starts walking again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think Puddles likes me much…” Emira receives another silent chuckle and a head shake. The noble squeezes the hand in hers, “Any clues on your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The commoner makes an exaggerated thinking face. Brows scrunched in thought before she shakes her head in denial. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Emira asks, amusement painting her words. “You don’t want to tell me your name?” Another headshake. “What? You just want me to start guessing?” the Blight teases and feels her chest flutter at the smirk she receives. “Well, I don’t like guessing, so if you won’t tell me I’m just calling you Darling, darling girl.” Emira smiles in satisfaction at the red blush that flushes across. “Well, Darling it is,” the noble ignores the insistent patting on her arm and the headshakes. “No can do, darling girl, I rather like Darling. Seems fitting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette crosses her arms, a pout puffing out her cheeks slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I declare it,” Emira states with a faux accent that reminded her of her stuffy tutor. “I’m the noble, so it’s the law now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darling rolls her eyes and does a bow, one arm pointing Emira out of the mud puddle they’re still standing in. She stays a step behind Emira as they start following the grumpy griffin again, Puddles having had to stop their trek when her girl decided to stomp around in the mud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira wouldn’t have minded fooling around a little longer, but the surrounding woods are only getting darker as dusk starts to fade. She’s definitely been noticed missing by now. Someone would be bound to notice her horse and hunting dogs gone, no matter how much interference her dear brother ran. Plus, Emira is getting hungry. Supper had been hours ago and running around lost in the forest is not soothing the growing discontent of her stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To distract herself, Emira nudges Darling to get her attention. “So what are you doing out here? In the forest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darling opens her satchel and pulls out clumps of plants tied together by twine and a handful of mushrooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You couldn’t do that during the day? Like a sane person?” Emira teases and chides, but Darling just rolls her eyes and puts her goods away. “Can’t you go foraging for your snacks when predators aren’t prowling?” Emira watches the brunette motion to Puddles. “I’m sure Puddles is a great knight. I would still feel better if you aren’t out in the forest at nigh-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira’s words are cut off when Puddles warbles and Darling’s nose twitches. With an excited jump, the peasant grabs Emira by the arm and starts running. The noble hobbles behind her on her swollen ankle. The split prevented any agile movements. When Emira breaks the tree line, she’s met with the open pasture she rode through to get to the forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, by the Titan, you did get us out,” Emira compliments as she sidles up beside the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Darling doesn’t answer, Emira turns to look at her. The peasant’s eyes are closed, face skyward and brown hair getting brushed by the summer wind that blows freely through the empty land. A smile sits blissfully on her face and widens when Puddles caws happily in the openness. The griffin lunges around. Wings unbound and flapping like mad. Puddles headbutts her girl, pushing Darling forward until the brunette has to move. Emira watches the commoner spread her arms and run with the griffin. It reminds her of a boy playing knight. Arm spread wide in replacement of pegasus wings. The laughs quietly when Puddles has to keep Darling upright with a wing when she almost trips over her own feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I should call you Dove,” Emira calls out and the peasant turns to face her. “You look like you belong in the sky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile on the girl’s face falls. Darling’s chest drops with each heavy breath and she turns her head to the wind. Emira tilts her own at the sudden seriousness stiffening the wild girl’s frame. When the brunette rubs at her arms, Emira frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cold?” the Blight yells out as she starts forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darling nods, Puddles wrapping a wing over her shivering form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I wish I didn’t lose my jacket. Hey, it’s getting late. Why don’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emira! Em, is that you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amity?” Emira mutters before she perks and cups her mouth. “Mittens!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira’s elated smile drops when she sees the flickering light shining off an arrowhead. The noble’s gold eyes follow her sister’s aim. Her pupils shrink as she lurches forward as Puddles fluffs up when it notices the arrow, wings spreading to cover Darling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amity! Amity, no!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The arrow zips toward the blind girl as she pushes out from beneath the griffin’s wing.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had to rewite the beginning because it ended up sounding just like the Werewold AU and I was like, funny banter of Viney roasting Emira's rich bum or something different.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Darling, Won't You Stay?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Darling hears the arrow as it whistles through the air and hears Puddles squawk as the griffin flaps its wings. She feels the metal tip rip through her shirt and hisses as her skin blisters in pain as the iron arrowhead grazes her skin. Puddles flares their wings at the attacker, spit spewing from the griffin’s beak and making the offender’s horse rear in fright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amity, stop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young heiress drops her bow in favor of gripping the reins of her horse. The steed’s frantic neighing breaking through the harsh flapping of wind. Amity glares at her sister as she grabs the reins, pulling the poor creature’s head against Amity’s grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a griffin, Emira!” Amity yelps as her horse tries to buck her off, angered by the bit digging into its mouth with the conflicting tugging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They led me out!” Emira informs and pushes her body in front of the horse to steady it. She looks over her shoulder toward her savior, “Darling, are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puddles squawks at her as the noble approaches the griffin, one wing wrapped over the peasant’s shoulders. Emira gulps as sharp talons swipe at her. She takes a step back when Puddles claws at her again, not wanting to risk irritating the griffin further. The beast’s white wings ruffles as Darling moves beneath it. A slight hissing of air escaping her quiet frame as she clutches her bicep. The girl’s arm quivers in pain and Emira finds herself moving forward. The Blight doesn’t even realize she’s moving until Puddles caws at her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darling pats her companion’s chest. She calms the griffin with her gentle touch, but Puddles glares at the two humans as it nestles Darling closer with a wing. Its large head gently butts against Darling, beak softly nipping at the hand wrapped around the injured arm. The brunette pats the griffin’s beak with the hand not clutching her wound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The commoner waves Emira away when she tries to pull her hand away from the wound. The noble sees Amity approach in her peripheral, the horse nervously pawing at the dirt a few paces away. Amity’s golden stare watches Emira’s face twist with concern. She watches as her older sister flinches forward again despite the cawing of the griffin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me look at it, Darling girl,” Em chastises and she sighs when the brunette shakes her head in denial. “Why are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> the only one who gets to play healer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you can barely wrap a bandage?” Amity suggests as she unsheaths the knife at her belt to start cutting at the loose fabric of her sleeve. “My sincerest apologies, I didn’t know your griffin wasn't hostile. I’ll wrap it and we’ll bring you to our doctor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s probably for the best,” Emira agrees with a nod of her head. “You’d have to go back through the forest to get home, correct?” the noble asks aloud. “We should wrap it to make sure it doesn’t get sickly.” Green eyebrows furrow when Darling frantically shakes her head no. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why not</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Darling girl, it’s dark and you’re injured!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s right,” Amity immediately agrees and moves her tongue in her mouth because that felt uncomfortable to admit. “Griffin or not, it’d be in bad conscience that we sent you back home injured. Especially after you helped </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her Grace</span>
  </em>
  <span> after she ran off like a child.” Amity drawls the words out with a glare in her sister’s direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please Darling?” Emira pleads and her eyes light up at the softening of the commoner’s brow. “Let’s get you a meal and a doctor. And a room for the night. It’s the least we can do after you got me out of the woods.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You owe her more than that,” Amity teases cooly as she pushes her hair out of her face. “She probably saved your skin. I don’t know what you were thinking, you are terrible at hunting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darling smiles when Em groans. Despite her grimace, the heiress doesn’t mind the ribbing too much. It’s making Darling smile in the least, around the blind girl’s twisted and pained expression. The noble reaches out and grazes her fingers against Darling’s free hand. Darling responds to the sudden touch with a flinch before she curls her fingers around Emira’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Darling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette’s furrowed brow deepens. Her mouth purses at the plea and a sigh collapses the girl’s chest. Even if Darling can’t see out her eyes, Emira can see the girl’s thoughts conflicting each other in the green hues. The color dark and stormy. Darling uncurls her hand from Em’s to start to gesture when Puddles startles. The peasant’s head follows the griffin’s as it turns toward the trees. The duo tilts in sync. Emira strains her ears to find what they’re hearing to no avail. However, it makes Darling tense like prey preparing to run and she shoves Emira away with a sudden push. By the time the noble balances herself, Darling is shoving against Puddles’ flank. Her face pale and mouth straining with the force clenching her jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Emira asks as Puddles impatiently nudges Darling with a wing to get her to mount onto the beast’s back. “Darling… Darling whatever it is I’ll help you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darling shakes her head. Her head twitches between the woods and Emira as she presses her hand into Puddles and prepares to mount. The brunette flinches when Emira grabs her hand and tugs her forward. Puddles screeches at the action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling, if someone’s hurting you, I can help you!” Emira’s mouth purses into a grimace when Darling just keeps shaking her head in denial. A burst of hot anger boils in the noble’s blood. This stubborn girl! “Did someone hurt you, Darling?” Another head shake, but Emira can still see the scarred skin of her arms from where her shirt sleeves have ridden up. The heiress grits her teeth. “Stop lying to me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let her go, Emira,” Amity demands and grabs at her sister’s shirt collar to pull the heiress back. “You’re scaring her, let her </span>
  <em>
    <span>go</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amity, you haven’t seen-” Emira starts and Amity silences her with a hand and a glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t yell at her, idiot,” Amity hisses and her eyes dart back toward Darling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira feels the flush of shame flood her body and reddens her face. Her shoulders slump as her anger ebbs and her blood cools. The night air is cold as it disperses through her body and Emira releases her heated breath into it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to- Darling?” Emira shouts when she notices the girl’s form retreating into the woods. “Darling!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl turns partway to the voice shouting at her. Face furrowed into a guilty expression as she twists forward on her griffin. The commoner ignores the noble’s calls as she streaks back into the forest. Emira starts running after her, only for Amity to grab at her shirt again and hold her in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amity!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let her go,” Amity commands again and pulls her sister back toward her horse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s going to get hurt!” Emira insists with a hiss into her sister’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do?” Amity asks with a cross expression as she mounts her horse and motions to her horse’s flank. “Get on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s covered in burn marks, Mittens,” Emira seethes as she swings herself onto Amity’s horse. “I just want her safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t save someone who doesn’t want help,” the younger Blight responds factually, directing her horse back toward the estate. “If she needs anything, we will get it to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do I have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait</span>
  </em>
  <span>? What’s the point of being the</span>
  <em>
    <span> heiress</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a ducal family if I can’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being the heiress of a ducal family, you’d think you’d know better and have some patience,” Amity interrupts. “Chasing after a peasant, hollering on and scaring her out of her wits is not the way an heiress should act.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, you sound like our parents…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity rolls her eyes, “Perhaps there’s a reason they refuse to hand off their duties to you two until I come of age… By the way, your horse found its way home. It’s resting at the estate’s gate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira doesn’t respond, eyes fixed over her shoulder where Darling had fled into the woods. She sighs as the dark silhouette of the forest gets smaller as Amity’s steed eats up the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can look for her,” Amity offers when her sister lets out another pathetic sigh into her back. “We </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> owe her after all… She’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Purpled skin, rippled and scarred comes to the front of Emira’s mind. Oh, Emira hopes that Darling will be okay. Just until Em can find her again. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short, but a good place to stop because I don't want to flop POVs too much</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Have You Heard, My Grace?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Everything's still on hiatus. Probably until my semester is over in all honesty- I'm in such a writing block (TvT)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, describe her again,” Edric asks as he adjusts his position on his mare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira rolls her - eyes as her horse winds its way through the forest. She spares an annoyed glare at her twin before she turns her gaze back to the trees. Searching for any sign of Darling amongst the greenery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little taller than Mittens, brown hair, pale skin, and green eyes.” The heiress pulls Darling’s image to the front and smiles slightly. “The most adorable bout of freckles I’ve ever seen. Scarred arms…” Emira’s fawning sombers at the memory of the mutilated flesh and the girl frowns. “I’m really worried, Ed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, based off of what you’ve been telling </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> who would listen for </span>
  <em>
    <span>days</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Edric starts with a teasing tone as he brings his mare up besides Emira’s gelding, “Your savior seems to be steady on her feet. We’ll find her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so,” the heiress responds and turns away from her brother to look for a glimpse of her Darling amongst the trees. “Darling!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Random maiden my sister won’t stop talking about!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edric!” Emira hisses as she swats at her brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, it’s the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are insufferable!” Em growls as she nudges her horse and it bursts forward. She glances around, trying to recognize her surroundings, and calls out again. “Darling!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her and Edric ride through the forest, calling out for the commoner as they go. Emira looks and looks. For a piece of forest that she recognizes from that night over a week ago. For the flash of griffin wings or a glimpse of the brunette’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edric follows behind her, mapping their position on the parchment in his hand. The dying light of day lights the forest in a warm orange and casts shadows across his map as he tracks their mileage. With a furrowed brow he brings his horse to a stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re leaving our lands if we go much farther,” he informs his sister. “Duchess Mora… ugh, not that batty woman. We should start heading back, I want nothing to do with Mora.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if her blood relation to His Majesty makes her heir apparent,” Emira agrees and her face sours at the thought of the other duchess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plus, I’m hungry. Let’s head back. Dad will be pissed if we aren’t there to greet the princess. We can go looking again once the princess’ entourage leaves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s days from now!” Emira objects. “What if something happens? Or she comes looking for me and I’m not here? Or-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edric rolls his eyes as he grabs the reins of his sister’s horse and starts leading them back to the estate, “We can send a rider out to check, but come on. We have to go, Dad’s already mad you lost the dogs he got you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously, they weren’t as well trained as he thought,” Emira grumbled as she followed her brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The duo starts galloping back to the estate. Edric taunting Em from his position a few paces ahead. The heiress huffs and digs her heels into her horse, the creature speeding up at the prompt. A harsh thunder sounds through the forest as they race out of the woods. Emira shrieks when a flock of birds startle out of a tree and fly over her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette pulls at the laundry, tugging if from the drying line. Her ears twitch at the birdsong that reaches her ear and turns toward the pigeons that flutter around her head. One settles on her shoulder. The other clings to the headband tying her hair up. Chirps ring in her ear as they twitter their story to the girl. She listens carefully, the cleaned sheet held in her hands swaying in the breeze and grazing the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Viney, you daft girl! Get back to work!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viney rolls her eyes as the steward of the Mora estate barks at her from one of the windows, and pointedly flips the sheet and folds it. She nods her head in agreement when the pigeons on her shoulders grumble discontentedly as the steward leaves the window. Viney goes back to folding the laundry, half focusing on preventing creases and giving the rest of her attention to the birds that start chirping in her ears again. She drops the folded sheet into the basket and whistles short notes to the birds. Another sheet cracks the air as Viney pulls it down to fold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pigeons startle when Viney hisses and clutches at her arm. They warble nervously as Viney drops the sheet to pull at the worn bandage wrapping her arm. The skin is taut and blistered, a mottled mixture of red and purple where the iron arrowhead had torn through her arm. She waves off the pigeons and whistles again. The birds flutter by her for a moment longer before they flap away. Viney grazes a hand over the injury and grimaces at the pain that flares through her arm. A burst of noise echoes out the manor’s window and Viney hastily reties the bandage so that she can get back to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two pigeons cooed loudly as they burst into the clearing, a burst of light lighting up their wings. A few deer startle as they do, twitching and jumping away. A young male groans as the herd tramples through a patch of flowers. He watches unamused as the birds circle his head and waves them away from his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down! I can’t understand a thing you’re saying to me!” He grunts when one tweets loudly in his face. “I’m not fluent in bird, okay? Ask me again, slowly and one at a time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The noisy commotion rouses a figure from its sunbathing on the rocks. It wanders over to the loud birds as they tweet their favor to the boy. Orange fur contrasts with the green grass as the canine sits, listening to the conversation with perked ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Viney did </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>? She’s lost it,” the boy states and throws his hands in the air. “She’s actually lost it being around those cursed humans so long.” His face reddens at the grunt the dog at his feet gives. “I know that, Barcus! And because of that, there is no way we’re helping some prissy noble-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barcus barks at the Leshy and watches with calm eyes as the forest spirit firsts his hands, the grass around his feet wilting with his frustration. The Gytrash eyes glow, the green fading to a violent purple and his grumbling deepening an octave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, do what you want. I wipe my hands of this,” the Leshy states and claps his hands together and swipes the non-existent dirt from his palms. “But remember what happened the last time one of us tried to help a </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barcus growls at the male, his teeth gnashing around the dark sound. The pigeons land on the dog’s back, burrowing into the fur as Barcus leaves the Leshy with his plants and the pond. The Gytrash sniffs at the ground, eyes glowing purple as he through the circled trunks of the trees. His nostrils flare as he catches whiff of the unfamiliar scents. Barcus shakes the pigeons off him and they take to the air, following as he goes after the pack of hunting dogs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barcus finds the noble’s hunting dogs at the base of a tree. The dogs bark at Viney’s griffin, Puddles staring down at them from the wide branches of an old tree with an owlish stare. The griffin crosses its front limbs, tail swishing around its flank as she watches the dogs try to climb the tree. Puddles directs their stare to Barcus and flies off when the Gytrash jerks its head to the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pigeons stay a good height above the canines as Barcus gains the pack’s attention. They sniff at the Gytrash, curious of the strange canine, and perk their ears at his barks. The birds follow through the treetops as Barcus leads the pack out of the woods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira has met the second princess before, along with her peculiar charges. The young heir to a baron estate, orphaned as a toddler, and an immigrant from… somewhere (no one seemed to know) followed the princess wherever she went. The future duchess has nothing against the second princess. In fact, Edalyn is Em’s favorite royal- she’s more fun than the heir apparent, Princess Lilth, and didn’t send shivers down Emira’s back as their uncle, Emperor Belos, did. Normally, Emira would be ecstatic to have the princess visiting, if only because it sends her parents into an amusing tizzy and that Edalyn always has good prank ideas. However, Emira has other things plaguing her mind. Such as finding Darling and making sure the girl didn’t lose that arm to a blistering infection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness,” Head of the Blight Duchy, Alador Blight, says with a bow that his family copies. “Welcome to our estate. We have set up tea in the parlor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alrighty,” the princess says with a fanged smile, wild and uncouth as ever. The woman nudges the girl standing with arms behind her back, the girl fidgeting in her trousers. “Your heirs won’t mind showin’ Luz around, would they? Both of ‘em get antsy sitting still for too long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Odalia concedes with a quiet hiss of breath through her teeth. “Emira, why don’t you take everyone for a ride? I’d offer a hunt, but our hunting dogs are unavailable at the moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emira doesn’t meet her mother’s pointed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid doesn’t get the stomach for hunting. See you later, Luz,” the princess bids cheerfully as she ruffles the girl’s hair and points to the dark-haired child baron. “And keep King out of trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz nods, but Emira sees the way the immigrant stiffens as the princess leaves with Em’s parents. The immigrant gives a clumsy bow when Amity approaches and Emira has to hold in the chuckles from the girl’s terrible bow. Amity takes it with better grace, offering a polite curtsy before leading them to the forests. The young baron wildly gestures with his hands when they are getting the fresh horses from the stables. King huffs and stomps his feet until Luz turns to him. Emira watches as Luz watches the young baron’s signed tantrum before turning to Amity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you can’t demand that.” Luz rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest, wrinkling the sleeves of her purple blazer. “I will make sure you get a horse fitting of your stature.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young boy nods with satisfaction and struts off to the waiting horses, eyeing the one presented to him. He nods and takes the reins, his arm rising above his head as the horse raises its own. Luz runs an exasperated hand over her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon him, Your Grace,” Luz pleads with a small smile when she notices Amity’s raised eyebrows. “Eda- um, Her Highness lets him get away with too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one mentions Luz’s slip of tongue, or her disregard or status as she unceremoniously shoves King onto his chosen mount. Amity blushes when the young immigrant grabs her hand and offers to help her mount. The youngest Blight hisses about manners as she draws back and swings herself a tad ungracefully onto her horse. Luz backs away with a bow, offers Emira the same and the heiress almost accepts just to embarrass Mittens. Edric seizes the moment before she can. Jokingly edging himself in front of his sister and declaring his need for assistance. Amity is blushing red when their guest manages to almost throw Edric up into his saddle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It looks like Emira isn’t the only one fond of peculiar maidens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The five of them ride out to the edge of the words and Emira is only half listening to Amity’s spiel about the estate. The noble’s eyes are locked onto the forest, vainly searching for her own peculiar maiden. With a sigh that is definitely noticed by her brother if Edric’s smirk is anything to go by, Emira turns her head away from the forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You border Mora’s estate, right?” Luz asks as she stares into the forest. “So this is Magus Wood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed it is,” Emira chirps in with a blinding smile that she notices makes Luz’s mouth waver into a nervous smile. “We can take a ride through if you’d like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Might not be the best idea, Your Grace,” Luz responds with a steady gaze into the forest. “It’s partly your woods- so surely you heard the rumors?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rumors?” Edric prods and brings his mare closer to Luz’s borrowed mount. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magus Woods is known for its wild magic. Before Belos’ reign, they didn’t even consider it Empire territory.” Brown eyes glint for a moment as she looks Edric in the eyes. “It used to be illegal to enter, on account of somethin’ bad always happenin’. People going missing, strange lights in the woods, shapeshifters-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All hogwash created by superstitious smallfolk,” Amity cuts off with a roll of her eyes. “Emira came out of those woods just a few days ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you not believe in magic, Your Grace?” Luz asks and pulls King’s hands away from his poor mount’s mane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a thing could not hide in the Empire,” Amity insists surely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How would you know?” Luz asks as she fiddles with reins in her hands.</span>
</p><p><span>“I do not know the superstitions of </span><em><span>your</span></em><span> lands, but such a threat would not be tolerated in the Empire. </span><em><span>If </span></em><span>such creatures</span> <span>existed, which they don’t, they would not have been allowed to stay.” Amity waves off the notion with a hand. “There is no real way for lights to appear from nothing, or for a man to turn into a beast. Like I said, hogwash from the mouths of scared commoners walking through the woods in the night.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose all the tales are just rumors then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps there's some grain of truth to the fantasy,” Emira interjects to settle the debate. “After all, a blind girl with a griffin led me out of that forest in the dark of night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With a griffin, you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz’s curiosity is never given attention because Emira’s pack of hunting hounds comes bursting out of the words with a chorus of howls and barks.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Time to go read through all my stuff so I remember what the heck I was doing</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>